Fleur Isabelle Delacour Weasley
Fleur Isabelle Weasley (née Delacour) (c. 1977) was a French, quarter-Veela witch daughter of Apolline Delacour and her husband, and elder sister of Gabrielle. Fleur began attending the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in 1988. During the 1994 to 1995 school year, she was Beauxbatons' champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur competed bravely (though failing to complete the second task), but the Tournament ended in tragedy with the murder of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. In the following summer, Fleur took a part-time job at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to improve her English, and began dating her co-worker Bill Weasley. The pair soon became engaged and Fleur stayed at the Burrow in the summer of 1996 to get to know Bill's family which Ginny and Molly Weasley hated. Fleur arrived in the aftermath of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in1997; during which her fiancé was badly injured by the werewolfFenrir Greyback. The pair married in August of that year; the wedding was disrupted by Death Eaters following the fall of the Ministry of Magic. Fleur and Bill set up their own home at Shell Cottage, and later assisted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger with Dumbledore's quest following their escape from Malfoy Manor, mainly offering them room and board. Fleur fought alongside her husband in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. After the Second Wizarding War, she and Bill had three children;Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. She was awarded medals of bravery by both the French and British Ministries of Magic for her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. Magical abilities and skills Fleur was a powerful and talented witch, as was evidenced by her selection as the Beauxbatons Champion by the Goblet of Fire out of all the Beauxbatons students who entered their names. Though circumstances in the Tournament conspired against her, and she was unable to fully showcase her talents, she proved her considerable magical skills by her participation and survival in subsequent battles. * Veela attraction:: As a quarter-Veela, Fleur has the ability to attract men with her beauty. Although her ability was not as strong as that of a full Veela, and she presumably cannot transform into a monstrous bird form, she was still able to make herself ravishing enough to completely overwhelm unsuspecting individuals if she wants to. * Charms: Fleur seemed to be good in Charms. During the First Task, she used both a sleeping enchantment and the Aguamenti Charm, and in the Second Task, she used a Bubble-Head Charm - all to good effect. * Nonverbal magic: Fleur is capable of performing magic non-verbally, which is a mark of superior magical ability as non-verbal magic is very difficult. * Duelling: Fleur was also a skilled duellist as proven during the Triwizard Tournament and her survival of the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts. * Household Spells: By the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed at her and Bill's house, Fleur seemed to have developed a talent for household spells: cleaning and making dinner with magic, just like her mother-in-law. Possessions * Wand: The wand of Fleur Delacour is 9½" rosewood, with a Veela hair core. The hair was donated by Fleur's grandmother. When the wand was weighed by Mr Ollivander during the Triwizard Tournament, in which Fleur was Beauxbatons' champion, he described it as "inflexible".10 * Dress Robes: These dress robes were worn by Fleur to the Yule Ball in 1994 as part of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts, * Wedding dress: This wedding dress was worn by Fleur at her wedding toBill Weasley on 1 August, 1997. The dress is described as a rather lavish black and white ornate dress. * Medals of bravery: Fleur's medals of bravery were awarded to her some point after 2 May, 1998 by the British and French Ministries of Magic, respectively, for her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. Behind the scenes * Fleur is portrayed by Clémence Poésy in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2.12 * Fleur is omitted from the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. * In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Fleur is seen wearing a lavish black and white wedding dress. Whereas in the book she is stated to be wearing a simple plain white dress. * Daniel Radcliffe also portrayed Fleur in the Seven Potters scene, but Clémence did the voice for the transformed Fleur herself. * Fleur in the books is said to have silvery-blond hair. However, Clémence Poésy has darker hair. * In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fleur is stunned by the Imperiused Viktor Krum. Harry finds her immobilised and being taken away by vines, and sends red sparks into the air. The book does not show Harry finding her, and, at the time, Harry is portrayed as content with the knowledge of having one less source of competition. * Also, in the film adaptation of Goblet of Fire, Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle, both say goodbye to Ron, Gabrielle kisses him on the cheek and Fleur gives him a kiss on the forehead. In the book, Fleur shakes Harry's hand and tells him that she hopes to see him again. * In the film, Fleur appears to already be something of a stand-out student and star pupil at Beauxbatons, doing a solo dance as Beauxbatons enters Hogwarts along with her sister, whereas the others dance in a pack. * In the film adaptation of Goblet of Fire Fleur spoke with a thick French accent, however in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 she spoke with a normal UK English accent. A possible explanation is that she improved her English in the time between the events of Goblet of Fire and the events of Deathly Hallows. Despite being French herself, actress Clémence Poésy speaks English with almost no accent, and actually had to fake Fleur's thick accent in her first appearance. * In the video game Fleur slaps Ron on the cheek when they say goodbye. * According to houseofnames.com, the Delacour family originated in the Brittany region in France. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (First appearance) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) (Flashback on Disc 2) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect (Mentioned only) * J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault (mentioned only) Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Homo Magi Category:Army of Light Category:Mothers Category:Champions Category:Blond Hair Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:French Category:Pheromone Control Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Weasley Family Category:British Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Humans